


It Was Real to Me

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with hugs, Chloe tries, Crying, F/M, Goddess of Creation being a bad mom, Hurt, Post 2x14, Upset Lucifer, backfire hugs, breakdowns, pre 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple hug on a rather routine day, would finally be what broke the dam to Lucifer's suffocating grief?





	It Was Real to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dank_i_memes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_i_memes/gifts), [autumnstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/gifts).



> This story was heavily inspired by autumnstar's "Can't Let Go". It's AMAZING, go read it (and come back lol)!! Anyway, this little plot bunny would not leave me alone, after I read their wonderful story!
> 
> Also, this is a gift to 50shadesoftoothcup! Since they sent a lovely gift to me! :D (And sorry, it seems that I'm incapable of writing fluff.)

It had been a long stressful day—stressful week—for Chloe. Her case, a double homicide, had led her to several dead ends, contradicting witnesses, and no suspects. However, Lucifer was there to help remind her to breathe, take a step back, and relax with his rather dark and odd humor. It had been awhile since she laughed, after the whole Candy Morningstar fiasco. Pushing those dark thoughts aside, she was grateful that Lucifer was here with her now. She wouldn't have been able to catch the true killer without him.

“Thanks—thank you Lucifer.”

“Well, a gentleman always walks a lady to her car. Not that you can’t take care of yourself but, the Devil is always a gentleman. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

She chuckled. “No, thank you for keeping me sane during the case.”

“Oh come now, if I was responsible for anything, it would be making you crazy.” Lucifer said, with his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

And there it was. The self-hatred, doubtful look in his eyes. The look that told him that he was a monster undeserving of love in the mirror every morning. Oh, how she wished she forever banish those thoughts from his mind.

“Lucifer” She reached out and held his forearm, stopping them both just a few feet from her car.

“I mean it. Thank you for being here.” She said sincerely, looking at him straight in the eyes. And yet, her words of comfort only seemed to make his eyes darker, as he looked down at their now intertwined hands. He removed himself from her, and sighed.

“Detec--” Lucifer froze as Chloe enveloped him in tight hug. Resting her head underneath his chin, with her hands in the middle of his back.

“Stop, just—stop. You may have done some bad things, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change. Or that you’re the same person who made those decisions. As long as you recognize your mistakes, and try to be better. That’s all that matters. Because real monsters don’t care about anyone else. So, I don’t want to hear you call yourself a monster anymore, okay?” She said, as she shifted her head to meet his eyes once more.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, he quickly closed his lips, and nodded his head. She slowly felt him relax and wrap his arms her. She let out a small content sigh, as she hoped that he would finally listen.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds in what felt like a comfortable silence, until she felt his shoulder shake. For a moment, she thought he was trying to stifle a laugh. But her angry thoughts were silenced when she heard a cry echo across the parking garage.

She froze.

He tried to bury his face in between her neck and should, while mumbling something she couldn’t quite make out.

“What?”

“I hate him—her—them!” He shouted as his voice quivered, and his cries got louder. “I don’t understand. Why would she—” he stopped mid-sentence as he choked on his cries.

Chloe’s mind was traveling a mile per second. Who was he talking about? His dad, mom, or maybe…Charlotte? What was going on? She wanted to ask him questions, but was too scared that he’d clam up.

“I was finally happy. I don’t care if it was a lie. It was real to me. And she knew that. She knew everything; she just didn’t care.”

Chloe felt Lucifer’s knees collapse under the strain of his grief, as she tried to gently lead them to the floor. Her eyes began to burn with tears as she tried to hold him together.

“It was real to me.” He mumbled repeatedly as they sat on the cold garage floor. And she held him, until he ran out of tears. She then helped him up, led him to her car, buckled him up, and took him home.

 

Maybe one day, he would tell her what was going on.

 

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :D  
> But seriously, go read "Can't Let Go". Here's the link! - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12155064
> 
>  
> 
> Why are you still reading?!?! Go read "Can't Let Go"! I mean it!  
> lol :3


End file.
